Environmental stimuli can include gases and wireless signals (e.g., ambient light, UV light, or radio waves). Some environmental stimulus sensing devices may have different requirements based on different applications. For example, industrial applications may involve a sensor to detect gas concentrations in the high parts-per-million (“ppm”), whereas parts-per-billion (“ppb”) precision may be needed for personal health monitoring. To obtain high precision, typical metal oxide sensors require high operating temperatures (e.g., greater than 200° C.). Some sensors include heating layers to obtain the high operating temperatures and can consume a high amount of power (e.g., tens of mWs), which can drain power sources and make wearing the sensors challenging. Furthermore, some sensors may be fabricated using chemical processes not suitable for large-scale fabrication.